Something Wicked
by awesomegirl13
Summary: "For the last time! Not everyone worships you, Black!": Tori is quick tempered, pessimistic, and good at everything. Sirius is egotistical, immature, and better at everything. Lifelong enemies from rival houses, it seems as though the two will never get along. But who knows? Maybe something wicked is exactly what Sirius Black needs.: SBxOC. Rated T for safety. -Awesomegirl1
1. Chapter 1

_Something Wicked _

**A/N: Lizaluvsdoggies, this is for you. SiriusxOC! Kind-of sort-of my first, but, like, not at the same time. **

**So enjoy! And don't get mad that I'm writing this instead of updating the fifty other stories I need to update… I do what I want?**

* * *

"Sirius Black! For the last time- Not everyone falls to their feet to worship you! You… You think you're the greatest thing since sliced bread, don't you?"

"Well I'd like to think I'm a bit better than sliced bread, but—"

"Can. You. Stop. Joking. For one second? News flash! You're not funny. And not everyone loves you!"

"Okay, okay, I get the message. You can't admit your feelings, that's fine."

Victoria Vance shrieked with rage, and frustration. As long as she could remember, Sirius Black has been her bitter rival. Her being a Slytherin- and him hating everything to do with Slytherin- definitely didn't help their already rocky relationship. It's quite simple really, he hates her, she hates him, and they both enjoy infuriating each other. Tori has hated him as long as she could remember, (he used to pull her hair when they were kids… not the best flirting mechanism…) and there was a time, before Hogwarts, when their parents had even arranged for them to be married when they came of age. Needless to say, that fairy-tale pureblood-wedding dream ended the minute the Sorting Hat yelled "GRYIFFINDOR!" when placed on Sirius Black's egotistical head. Now in their sixth year, Sirius has moved out from under his parents roof, and the hatred is burning as strong as ever.

"Admit my feelings? Merlin, Black. What drug are you on?"

"I thought you knew, Vicky? I bought them from _your_ friends."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Vicky!" She yelled, pulling out her wand.

"No need to get angry, Vick. Me and my 'head larger than the moon' are walking in the opposite direction." He turned, and left, leaving Tori seething in the hallway. The argument was not an unusual one, in fact, it was one that happened quite frequently whenever they met up in the hall. Tori is quick tempered, pessimistic, and good at everything. Sirius is egotistical, immature, and better at everything.

A match made in #!*% .

Tori picked up her books from the floor, and began the trek down to the dungeons with Narcissa and Jadyn, her two best friends. "That's always embarrassing." Narcissa mumbled. "Sometimes it's hard to believe I'm a_ctually_ related to him."

Jadyn shrugged, "I don't know," she said quietly, "He doesn't seem like he's _too_ bad." The other two looked skeptically in her direction. "Well… I mean…" She stumbled, trying to back up her claim. "He's best friends with James…" The other two laughed. Jadyn has fancied James Potter since the year started. Her two friends could _somewhat_ understand it, due to the fact that James is quite good looking, and great at Quidditch. That was about as far as they could stretch their approval however, especially due to the fact that he is Sirius's best friend, the definition of a Gryffindor, and has a borderline-creepy obsession with know-it-all Lily Potter. "It's not funny!" Jadyn pouted, opening the door to the commons room.

It is beautifully majestic. Silver and green décor, and smooth black furniture gives the room a crisp, clean look. A seventh year student was passed out on a long, leather couch, as a group of fifth years sat in a huddle playing a game of cards. A very tall marble fireplace sits in a central position in the room, with a few comfortable chairs around it. This was the threesome's usual place. Narcissa, whom you just met, is the cousin of one, Sirius Black, and a lifelong friend of Victoria Vance. She's always been the favorite of all the guys, in, and outside of the House of Slytherin. She has a stunning trait of pale, almost white, blonde hair. Long and beautiful, it's a characteristic that Tori has always been jealous of. Cissy's younger sister Andromeda makes frequent appearances in the trio's free time, but the oldest of the three sisters, Bellatrix, seems to have her own life with her seventh year friends and handsome boyfriend. Jadyn is a relatively new friend, however. The two bonded in fourth year when Jadyn helped Tori cast a sliding spell on the hall near Gryffindor Tower. It was a priceless image: the so-called "Marauders" running up the stairs, then falling on their butts. To this day, they still think Severus Snape caused the sliding, the slimy git. Always taking credit for the girl's best pranks.

Since then the girls have been an inseparable trio. And so they sit.

"Merlin," Tori groaned, looking into a pocket mirror she pulled out of her robes, "I can_not_ believe you two let me go out like this! My hair looks _horrid!_"

"Oh come on, Tori. You look great."

"You can say that, Cissy. You're always drop-dead gorgeous."

"She does have a point, Narcissa. You always look great." Jadyn added.

"I'd be flattered, but you two say it like an insult."

"Oh, you know we don't mean it like that. It's just, you're constantly complimenting others! It can be a tad bit… annoying sometimes."

"Fine. I'll be certain not to be nice in the future."

"Good." Tori laughed, cracking a smile.

"She's only kidding you know," Jadyn whispered to Narcissa. Narcissa giggled.

"Don't worry, I know."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor tower, the Marauders are being… well… Marauderish.

"James and Lily, sitting in a tree! F-A-L-L-I-N-G in love!"

"Be mature, Black. I am _not_ interested in Potter."

"Denial doesn't become you, Evans."

Lily shook her head, and walked up the stairs to the girls dorm, laughing the entire way. Once she was out of earshot, James moved in for the kill. "So I saw you and Vance flirting again today. I swear, if you keep at it with that Slytherin girl."

"Don't mention her. Please. That girl is way more trouble than she's worth." Sirius said, his tone growing strangely serious.

"Why so serious, Sirius?" James asked, laughing. "She can't be that bad. You talk to her more than any of your relatives."

Sirius groaned. "She's not related to me, that's for sure. My parents sure love her though. Before I left, they were always trying to set us up. Let me tell you—She is annoying as anything."

"She's attractive."

"And angry."

"And attractive."

"And demanding."

"And attractive."

"And too self-conscious for her own good. _Always_ fishing for compliments."

"But she's attractive."

"Honestly Prongsy, sometimes it's as if I don't even know you."

"Sometimes I could say the same thing for you. Attractive girl, totally digs you, why not?"

"Digs me. Yeah. Digs me into a hole, deep in the ground, then fills it up again and buries me alive. Great, healthy relationships right there. My parents would approve."

James shrugged, muttered "Okay, okay," in a tone that clearly said he wasn't dropping the matter. He never did, the bloody matchmaker. "So how about that plan for the room of requirement?" They headed up the stairs to find Remus and Peter, leaving the commons room empty.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Tips, advice, anything of the sort is always welcome! I'll try to update this semi-regularly because of my break, but if I don't update for awhile, feel free to hound me and annoy me about it until I finally get around to it.**

**Thanks, and please review! **

**Oh, and this is actually my first time writing a real OC, so if I start to go borderline Mary-Sue, tell me immediately. **

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

It was a very boring day in Transfiguration Class. Sometimes Transfiguration can be quite fun, like when transfiguring mice into goblets, or flowers into spiders, but today was not one of those days. No, today there was a quiz. You could easily say without lying that Tori is the definition of a good student when she wants to be. She studies hard, does all of her homework, and goes to bed early. Unfortunately, this weekend happened to be the one where she _didn't_ feel like being a good student. She'd stayed up late the night before, didn't do her homework, and decided to save studying for later, and of course _today_ just happened to be the day there was a pop quiz. Her parchment sat blank on her desk, and she was keeping her brain occupied with different things. Like what on earth was continuously hitting her in the back of the head every time McGonagall turned around. And again. She turned her head quickly around to look behind her, just in time to see Black floating a crumpled up piece of paper towards her head. He shot her a grin, and the paper shot forward, hitting her straight between her eyes. She picked it back up again, and threw it hard at him. It missed.

"Miss Vance! Exactly what do you think you're doing?" Professor McGonagall asked, as Tori turned around. Of course _she_ was the one getting caught goofing off.

"I think I just threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Sirius Black's head, ma'am." Tori replied back, flashing her a winning smile. Professor McGonagall didn't flash one back.

"My class is not the class to be goofing off in, Miss Vance. Ten points from Slytherin, and I will be seeing you in my office for detention this afternoon. Understood?"

Tori gaped for a second, before pointing to Sirius yelling, "But he was throwing them at me, first!"

"Well then," McGonagall replied. "I suppose we'll be seeing him in detention tonight too, is that correct Mr. Black?"

"I suppose that's right Professor. This brings my total up to what—ten since the start of this semester?"

* * *

That afternoon, Tori was pacing around the girls dorms venting. "I can't believe she gave me a detention for that! Can you believe she gave me a detention for that? It was entirely his fault! I can't _stand _him! He was hitting me in the back of the head with paper, like a second grader!"

"Well we all know he's not the most mature character out there," Jadyn said, "You shouldn't have been so careless as to throw it back to him when the teacher was watching."

"Yeah," Narcissa laughed, "Just hex him behind the back after class or something." She cracked a wicked smile. This time, she didn't receive one in return.

"One of these days I will. He is going to wish he had never been born."

"Isn't that going a bit far?"

"Maybe… maybe not."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sirius Black strolled into McGonagall's office, a bright ten minutes late. No one was there. Suddenly, a paper airplane shot up from the desk and began continuously tapping him in the forehead. He scowled, and unfolded it. _Potions Classroom, Mr. Black. Now. _He sighed, and headed in that direction.

Arriving in the classroom, he noticed Tori angrily scrubbing a cauldron, as if taking out her anger on an inanimate object would do any good whatsoever. He coughed, and she shot her eyes up towards him, hatred burning in them as usual. He wondered what she would look like _without_ the flames coming out of her ears. "You're fifteen minutes late. McGonagall just left. We're scrubbing cauldrons today, _without_ magic, thanks to you. Just because _you_ enjoy detention doesn't mean everyone else does." She shot at him, but Sirius just grinned.

"Your record would say otherwise. This is your third, is it not?"

"And this is your tenth. How do you even _get_ ten detentions? It's only been two months into school!"

"Three for being late with no good excuse, one for hexing Snivels in the hall, one for punching my brother, two for sneaking out past curfew—"

"You got caught?" She laughed.

"No." He replied, "But I bragged about it afterwards."

"Of course. Carry on."

"One for this, and the other two were for James rigging booby traps in your commons room, and Remus snatching potion materials out of Slughorn's supply respectively." He finished, taking a bit too much pride in his detention count. One thing left Tori a bit confused, however.

"Wait, why did _you_ get in trouble for what Remus and James did?"

"I took credit."

"Why?"

"James was planning something special to impress Lily that night, I couldn't let him miss that. I mean, not if I could just as easily take credit. Remus is a prefect, and he wants to be head boy really bad. You know that. How could I not?"

"You are… insane. Completely bonkers." Tori stated, beginning to scrub at her cauldron again. "It's almost disgusting. You don't have to act all noble all the time, Black."

"That's coming from you, Vance. I wouldn't expect you to know anything about kindness."

"At least I didn't desert my family, almost breaking my mothers heart. At least I still have ideals and values, that have been upheld for years."

"It's not my fault you're a slave to them." Sirius said, nearly spitting out his words in anger. His face was stony, and that ended the conversation for awhile. Neither of them said a thing. There was just scrubbing, and a few angry noises now and then, muttering coming from both sides. After about an hour, Tori issued a sound of frustration, before plopping down into a desk chair. She reached down into her robes, pulling out a small pocket mirror and some lip-gloss. Sirius just turned around and rolled his eyes, of course she'd be the type of person to bring beauty supplies to detention.

"Ugh, my lips are so chapped. I look terrible." She said, prompting Sirius to yet another eye-roll. There she was, fishing for another compliment. He refused to comply.

"I promise, it's not the lips that's the problem. Your hair looks like it had a fight with a weed-whacker this morning."

"A what?" She asked, offended, but not quite sure why. Sirius mentally slapped himself. Of course it wouldn't help to throw an insult at someone by comparing them to an object they'd never heard of. He forgot she wasn't taking Muggle Studies, the only reason he was taking it was to spite his parents anyways.

"Never mind. You look like you're having trouble with that cauldron, and no amount of whacking it is going to make it clean. Let me help. We'll get out of here quicker."

There was a silence again, but this time it wasn't because of hatred, surprisingly enough. If there was one thing Victoria Vance knew she would never figure out, it was Sirius Black. He was so, _so_ different from Regulus and the rest of his family. She knew him forever, and she still couldn't figure out what made him so _nice_. Even when he was being mean, it somehow sounded _nice._ She was still caught up on the taking detentions for his friends thing. Surely he knows just as much as everyone else that James Potter doesn't have a chance with Lily Evans, but he continuously tries to give her that chance. It's not like he's unintelligent. He's smart enough that if he started hanging around with a better crowd, he actually could go places. At the same time, he's almost exactly like the rest of his family, and he still seems like the same kid who used to play with her when they were still in diapers, but he despises it… for what?

It's almost disgusting how nice he can be.

"You're too light sometimes."

"What?"

"Never mind."

* * *

It took them four hours to finish the cauldrons. Four. Hours.

When Sirius finally got back to the commons room, James was waiting up on him like the good friend he is. "So how was detention with _You-Know-Who_?"

"Tori's pretty bad, James, but I wouldn't go so far as to compare her with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself."

"What? No! I meant it in a 'you know who' type of way, as in a, 'you two are going to get married wink wink wink' kind of way. You know?"

"Prongs…. Please don't."

"One of these days, mate, one of these days…"

* * *

**A/N: Finished another chapter! Hope you liked it, and thanks for the reviews on the last chapter guys! They mean a lot, and they make me really happy. My only two friends are impressed with my internet life. So anyways, any thoughts you have would be much appreciated! **

**Love you guys. **

**Thanks, **

**Awesomegirl13 **


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

I don't want you to be under the impression that thinking about Sirius Black has been Victoria's number one activity over the last five years at Hogwarts, because it hasn't. Sure, she thinks about him for quite some time after a rather large and public fight, but for the most part he can commonly be compared to a fly buzzing around your head. He's there, and he's annoying as pixie, but after awhile you just forget he's there at all.

Or you do nothing but think about him until he slowly drives you insane and you smack him with your favorite book, getting blood all over it and having nowhere to wipe it off at the moment without looking completely awkward because people are staring at you due to your angry outburst of "DIE STUPID FLY, DIE!"

Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best analogy, but you get the point, right?

There was a time in third year when Tori desperately wanted to be a seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, but unfortunately she wasn't actually good at Quidditch, so that dream was lost. Sirius made the team though, not that she thought much about him or anything. There was also that time when her mother convinced her to try and join the Wizard Chess Club at Hogwarts, although when she approached them about it they said they happened to have all of their spots filled up for that too. She wasn't exactly the best at Wizard Chess either. Though she couldn't help but notice nearly a week afterwards when she overheard them approaching Black about membership, not that she thought much about that either. Or there was that time in second year, when Cissy, Bella, and Andy tried to convince her to go with them to try and be a _Witch Weekly Kids! _model for swimsuits. Tori was convinced she wouldn't make a very good model, especially standing next to Narcissa, but at least that was one thing she could feel confident Sirius wouldn't have beat her at. At least until she remembered all those times swimming together as a kid, then she realized he actually would have made an excellent swimsuit model. Not that she thought about that all that much either.

I guess what I'm trying to say is that Victoria Vance most definitely has a life outside of thinking about how much she hates Sirius Black, thank you very much, and that he's just a small blip on her radar that she doesn't really pay that much attention too at all. It's not like she compares grades with him after tests, or makes plans with her friends for pranking him and his friends in the night. And it's definitely not as though she runs insults and comebacks through her head all the time, just in case he gives her the perfect opportunity to exercise her brilliant wit on him. No, it's not like that at all. At all.

She definitely wasn't sitting in the commons room thinking about her detention with him the night before. No, definitely not. She had straightened her plain brown poop hair that morning, as opposed to the random messy up-do she had done the day before. Today there was no chance of anyone assuming she had gotten in a fight with any unknown animal, in fact she would even go so far as to say she looked pretty good. "Hey Tori." Narcissa said, plopping down on the chair next to her.

"Huh?" Tori said, "Oh! Hi Cissy. You ready to go down to breakfast?"

"_I_ am, but Jadyn is still doing her makeup. You know how she likes to completely coat it on. Sometimes, I swear, she looks like an absolute clo—Jadyn!" Narcissa said, cutting herself off as she saw Jadyn walking down the stairs. "You look so pretty this morning! You always do such a great job with your makeup." Jadyn's face lit up like a candle as she received the compliment from the other girl. She muttered a "thanks," and the three walked down to breakfast.

As they sat down for breakfast, Tori addressed the subject of Jadyn's appearance. "So uh. You look really good today Jade, what're you all dressed up for?" Tori noticed a blush creeping up Jadyn's face. "I'm going to go to James's Quidditch practice today." Tori rolled her eyes.

"You do know he's never going to like you, right? He's still obsessed with Evans!"

"Yeah," Jadyn said defensively, "But it's just a faze! It'll pass!"

"Yeah, a six year faze." Narcissa laughed, but Jadyn shot her a look that shut her up.

"It's not like he hasn't had other girlfriends in the past! I'm not crazy you know, it's not just me who thinks he's attractive. Everyone does. Him and Black, no one can really doubt they're the most attractive guys at the school."

"I wouldn't quite say _everyone_ thinks they're attractive."

"Says the girl who's always falling over Black."

"I am _not_ falling all over him!"

"Are too."

"No! You two know as well as anyone how much I hate him!"

"We know how much you talk about him," Cissy said. Tori shot daggers in her direction.

"Just because _you're _boy crazy, Narcissa," Tori began, "Doesn't mean everyone else needs eye candy by their side to make them feel good about themselves." Narcissa just smiled, looking completely unfazed at Tori's less than sweet comment. That's one thing that could be said about these girls, even when they fight, they still do it quite civilly.

"Feel special now?" Narcissa asked, simply, taking a petite bite of the quiche on her plate. Tori took a deep breath, and dug into the food on her plate, _not_ thinking about Sirius… er… not thinking about Black.

* * *

That night, James and Sirius were having another average conversation about the female species. "So I met a girl today." James said, looking at Sirius's face for his reaction.

"What about Lily?"

"Lily's still my bride-to-be, don't worry, haven't given up that dream yet. I'm talking more of friend wise with this one." James said. "She's a Slytherin, but… not… at the same time."

"Nott?" Sirius asked, confused. "Her brother is a death eater, you know."

"Not Nott!"

"Who's there?"

"Sirius."

"Serious, who?"

"Sirius!"

"That was a terrible joke."

James sighed, before laughing. His friend was the weirdest. "I mean, she's a Slytherin, but doesn't really seem like one! I mean, she possesses some qualities, but she's really sweet. Not… evil."

"Ha. Good one James. Going soft for the Slytherins. Well, you play nice, and tell You-Know-Who hello for me."

"I'm serious!"

"No I'm Sirius."

James ran his fingers through his hair. "No! I mean, I was just thinking, and not all Slytherin's have to be evil, right? This girl I met, Jadyn, she doesn't seem evil. And that girl _you_ like, Tori? Yeah. She seems nice. Not all of them are as bad as your family."

Sirius just laughed in his face. "Yeah. Tori, not like my family. Good one, mate. She'd rather die than associate with muggle-borns, she's best friends with my cousin, the Death Eater wannabe, and she goes to my mothers house for tea frequently. That's okay though, because she's not a normal Slytherin."

"Sirius." James said, his tone growing more and more urgent. "Get this into your head; the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. You of all people should know that we all have light and dark inside of us. She probably just hangs out with the wrong crowd. Jadyn seems like a really sweet person, and I think I should give her a chance. You should do the same. Besides, it's not like you've had a civil conversation with her since you two were ten anyways. She could have changed."

"How deep of you Prongs, you're becoming quite the young philosopher."

"You two would be cute together."

"Yeah, cuter than two beta fish going all hunger-games inside a fish bowl."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter out for you guys! I'll be getting into the real plot here soon. And now would be the time where you learn about my use of references to modern day muggle pop-culture into most of my Marauder stories. Don't worry, my brain knows the timeline. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to leave me lots of pretty reviews, and I'll try to update again soon as I can! **

**Thanks,**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I have excuses. Not going to bless all of you with ten minute explanations of why I've suddenly dropped off the face of the earth when it comes to this story, but you can feel better sleeping at night knowing my explanations are still there. **

**Thanks for sticking with me, and hope you enjoy the ride! Please remember to keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: Although the words on this very beautiful screen are one-hundred percent my own, the world and the characters are not mine to claim.**

* * *

As the moon rises, the nighttime attitude slowly starts to creep through Gryffindor tower. Boys and girls alike are beginning to crawl into their pajamas, and slip slowly into their beds. Bedtimes however, according to Sirius and Peter, are for little kids. This is exactly why, at the ungodly hour of two in the morning, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black were playing an exhilarating game of Wizard Chess at one in the morning. Remus had gone to bed hours before, and James was soon to follow. "Can we go to bed now? It's getting late." James had said, but Sirius shook his head, muttered something about James being a "baby," and continued playing his game. James went to bed, leaving nothing but empty silence for Padfoot and Wormtail. Sirius hates silence, so it seemed as though there was only one solution anyways. Fill it.

That is precisely why Padfoot and Wormtail were discussing women at the ungodly hour of one in the morning.

"Me? I have the pick of the lot when it comes to girlfriends." Sirius was saying, to a skeptical Peter. Peter flashed Sirius the _I don't know if I believe that _look, which Sirius hates, so he continued, saying "Don't give me that look! Just because you have trouble getting a date… You've seen them. Every girl in this school wants to kiss me, I can bet you that."

"Every girl?" Peter asked, with the same look on his face.

"Yes." Sirius replied with growing certainty. "Every girl."

Peter got a non-Peteresque grin on his face. "I'll bet you 25 Galleons you can't get Vance to kiss you."

Sirius' certainty dropped, just like that. He wouldn't let it show though, not in front of Peter of all Marauders. Vance… now that would be a challenge. "Victoria Vance?" He asked, just to be certain, despite knowing the answer.

"That's the one." Peter challenged.

"You're on." Sirius replied. 25 Galleons is 25 Galleons, besides, Sirius would find a way. Sirius always finds a way.

* * *

Our story picks up again at the breakfast table. Isn't that where all the greatest drama takes place? Surrounding food? It seems fitting, that people would fight more over chocolate pudding or pancakes more than they would over cauldrons or textbooks. What made this breakfast time unique , however, was not the fact that it was a Thursday, (Always the worst days in Victoria's opinion), and that it was raining, and that for some odd reason Lily and James were doing less fighting, and more smiling. No, the thing that made this Saturday morning breakfast unique was that two Slytherin girls were eating said breakfast at the table of the Gryffindors.

Odd? Absolutely.

"I cannot _believe_ you dragged me all the way over here. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." Victoria Vance whispered to her giggling friend. "Why can't we just go back to sitting in our normal spots at our normal table with Cissy? You know how much I hate… _it_, and I don't appreciate you dragging me all the way over here to have breakfast with the enemy."

"They are _not_ the enemy!" Jadyn argued back. She shot a glance over a James, who was sitting two seats away. "James and I are finally on good terms, and I don't want to mess this up just because you and _it_ are having a grudge match about who stole whose crayon at the three-year old craft table!" She shot in an angry whisper. "Besides," she began, with a softer and more longing tone, "How many chances do I get to sit near _the_ James Potter? He invited me! I couldn't turn that down."

"Okay," Tori started, "But you do have to admit the glares our fellow house-mates are giving us are pretty scary."

"Trust me Tori, no one will ever think you ever want to sit over here. Everyone heard me drag you over. If you don't like it, you can get up and sit with Cissy. I won't mind. Go ahead and ruin my chances with the guy of my dreams for all I care."

"Oh, quit your whining."

She looked over at Black again, stabbing her eggs angrily with her fork. He noticed her, and laughed heartily. Heartily? Who actually laughs heartily. Five more reasons in one to hate him. "What'd those eggs ever do to you?"

* * *

After a long first class, Sirius ran to catch up to Tori. "Hey!" He said, wrapping his arm around her. She grabbed it, and twisted it around. He shook away from it, unfazed. "Get off of me."

"Aw, come on! You're no fun. I thought I was starting to warm up to you. You _did_ drag your pretty-little-Slytherin friend to our table for breakfast after all."

"As _if_ I would try to find any sort of excuse to hang out with you."

"You hurt my soul. Come on! You know you love me. Just admit it!"

"I said go away."

"Really?" Sirius asked in fake thought, "I must have missed that comment somewhere in your oh-so-intelligent dialog."

"Takes two to tango. If this keeps up, I might just transfer to Durmstrang." She mumbled under her breath, not as quietly as she thought.

"Durmstrang? As good at I think you'd look in those heavy fur coats with all your fellow Dutch death-eater friends, you'd miss me too much. Besides, in all due respect, I'm not sure you're smart enough to get into Durmstrang anyways."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. I'm twice as smart as you are! Just ask anyone."

"Then how come I get better marks?"

"As if."

"You really think you're smarter than me?" Sirius asked with a smirk. Tori despised that smirk was a burning passion.

"Yes." She replied immediately.

"Fine," He smirked, yet again. "Let's put that belief to the test. We have a charms test in an hour. We'll just see who has the higher marks."

She looked uncertain for a second, contemplating the rare possibility that he would do better than her. She knew all too well that charms was _not_ his best class. She'd discovered that the hard way last time they partnered up with people. "Fine." She replied. "But what's the point?"

"How about, if I get the higher grade, you have to kiss me."

The hall got so quiet, you could have heard a pin drop. "What!?" She gaped.

"Oh. I'm sorry, are you afraid you'll lose?"

She regained composure quick as possible. "No!" She shot back, a little too defensively. She searched her mind for the words to say. "It's just that… What's in it for me?"

"Name your price."

"Fine. If I win, you have to write a letter to the headmaster apologizing and admitting to all the crimes I _know_ you've committed so far this year." She finally said, with a smirk to match his own. That'll give him detention for at least three months. Not to mention all the points he'd lose for Gryffindor, and all the respect he'd lose from his friends. They've tried to catch who flooded that hallway for weeks now.

"Deal."

And they shook on it, Sirius reciting a spell that would bind the oath.

As he sauntered back, James pounced on him like a… well… wild animal. "You _have_ to be kidding me! Do you know how much trouble you'll get us into if you confess to all that? And for a kiss? For someone who hates her, that's a strange price to offer. Care to explain?"

"Chill. I quite enjoy winding her up. Besides, I have a reputation to maintain. She remains one of the only girls left in the school that hasn't fallen for me at one point."

"I'm not following…"

"I'll kiss her, gain 25 Galleons from Peter, then, after she falls for me, I'll promptly proceed to break her heart. Trust me, there is no _way_ she can get a higher grade than me. It's all about pride for her."

"You set her up?" James asked. Then said, "Wait. 25 Galleons from Peter? What does he have to—"

"He bet me 25 Galleons she would never kiss me. I told him I could get any girl I wanted. Simple."

"I'm not sure I like this…"

"Just wait… just you wait…"

* * *

Three days later, the Charms professor was moving from desk to desk in the classroom handing back tests. Barely stopping, he placed Miss Vance's test on the table face down with a slight shake of the head, and moved on to the next desk. Tori, taking a deep breath and crossing her fingers, flipped the test over quickly, praying to whatever being she could think of.

"It might be easier to see what grade you got if you actually open your eyes." Narcissa whispered from next to her.

"Shut up, I'm nervous." Tori shot back.

The Black girl took one glance at Tori's test, shook her head a bit, then said, "You should not have made that bet…"

Tori took another deep breath, then opened her eyes to see a bright read "A" glaring back at her from the page. Her heart committed suicide, flinging itself down into her stomach and twisting around. "No…. No no no no no no no no no no no no NO! I studied hours for this test, and I will accept no less than an 'O'!"

"Once you've received your tests, you are free to leave." The professor said.

Jadyn, Narcissa, and a very, very disgruntled Tori left the room. Once they were a safe distance from the room, Tori let out a shriek of frustration. "I just can't believe this! I knew _everything_ on that test!"

Jadyn gave her a sympathetic glance, before saying, "An 'A' isn't that bad, Tori. It's just average. Maybe he was… well… less than average."

"I doubt it." Narcissa cut in. "He's a Black, isn't he? And Blacks are never substandard. He probably got an 'O', like I did."

"Not helping." Jadyn shot at her, through her teeth.

"Sorry." Narcissa replied with a shrug. "Just telling it like it is."

Tori groaned, and Jadyn gave Narcissa a _help me fix this problem before she gets hysterical _look. "Come on, it won't be that bad. It's just a kiss. I've done it several times."

"Can you imagine the look on his face though?"

Narcissa definitely could. "Okay, maybe you could just avoid him."

"Good luck with that," Jadyn said. "Because he's coming over here now."

* * *

**A/N: Ta da! It actually took me a lot longer than usual to write this chapter… meaning… four days longer than usual… **

**Hope you enjoyed it though! Please review, it would definitely mean a lot to me, and at the very least give me more motivation to put this story higher on my list of ones to update. :) **

**Much love,**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This one is for kAckRssI! **

**So you're either thinking, "Another one so soon?" or "Oh look. She finally remembered us!" depending on how quickly I end up loading this on the internet… Oops. **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

* * *

Sirius Black strolled down the hallway holding his test in his hands. A nice shiny 'O.'

'O' for Outstanding. 'O' for Oh Wow! 'O' for Okay, now _that_ was awesome. 'O' for Oh look, I'm going to make some money! 'O' for… yeah… you get the point. He was whistling to himself as he walked down the hallway, straight towards Vance. After the way she'd ducked out of the classroom that fast, he was certain she must have gotten a bad grade. Easiest 25 Galleons Sirius ever made…

Tori, seeing him headed in her direction, quickly opened the door to the nearest broom closet and darted inside of it with Jadyn and Narcissa, slamming the door behind her and locking it.

"Ow! You're stepping on my toe!" Jadyn whisper/yelled at Narcissa.

"Good." She replied, before letting out an annoyed sigh. "I don't know why you dragged us in here with you. _We_ didn't make any stupid bets." She then opened the door, and left the closet, dragging Jadyn out behind her.

"Fine. But pretend I'm not here." Tori whispered back.

Sirius approached them, eying the closet. "Did she just…?"

"Yep." Narcissa replied. "She got an 'A.'" Jadyn slammed her foot down on Narcissa's toe, shushing her. Narcissa just rolled her eyes, and shot Jadyn an annoyed glance.

Sirius eyed the closed door again, before calling to the angry girl behind it, "I see you're a bit over-eager." He called inside it, chuckling. Victoria kept quiet. "You'll have to come out eventually." He called again after a bit. She still kept quiet. "In fact," He continued, not taking the hint, "I'd say that with the charms I put on us when we shook hands, you'll be all over me by midnight tonight."

Tori kicked the door in frustration, as Sirius grinned and sauntered off. She poked her head out and huffed. She hated it when he sauntered.

oOoOo

Later that night, in the Slytherin girls dorm room, Jadyn was talking to her friend a thousand miles a minute.

"Come _on _Tori! It won't be that bad… just admit you like him. You're _killing_ my feels."

"Feels?" Tori repeated in disgust.

Jadyn grinned, letting her inner fangirl come out. "Yeah! I totally ship the two of you."

"Ship?!" Tori repeated, letting her obvious annoyance drip from her tone. "I don't even know what you're saying any more."

"Yeah! Ship."

"What in Salazar's name do you mean by 'ship'? There is no way I am ever getting in a boat with him. My luck and he'd sink it."

"No! Shipping! Like fangirling?"

Tori sighed, "What are you going on about?"

"Fangirling! Come on, it's like you don't even know me."

"Is that what you do when you stare at all those celebrities and Quiditch Players in those magazines you have? Fangirling?"

"Yeah! Shipping means I like the idea of you two being in a relationship. Like I totally ship AlicexFrank. And NarcissaxLucius! And YouxSirius. And although they don't use that term, basically the entire school, staff included, ships LilyxJames despite my best efforts against it."

"I cannot believe what you're becoming."

"There's nothing wrong with me! I swear! I'm not the only one in this fandom! A lot of people ship you guys. Like, you even have a couple name. Siri."

"No offense, but that's disgusting. You can stop shipping Black and I."

"Actually, although it seems like it should be 'Black and I,' it's actually correct to say 'Me and Black.'"

"Whatever! Hogwarts doesn't even have a grammar class."

"Well, see, I remember it because if it can stand on it's own and still be correct then it's proper. Like, you wouldn't say 'You can stop shipping I.' You would say, 'You can stop shipping me,' so 'me' is correct."

"I really don't care. Just stop saying me and Black make a good couple."

Narcissa looked up from her book, "Have I mentioned how weird it is for me when you call him Black? Considering that's my last name too…"

They sat in awkward silence for a bit, before Jadyn let out a quiet moan and said, "I can't believe you're sinking my ship!"

"I swear I don't know you."

"You spend enough time flirting with him!"

"I do not!" Tori yelled, a little too defensively.

"Then what do you call it when you follow him around declaring your love for him all the time?"

"I tell him I hate him. That's hardly 'declaring my love.'"

"Whatever," Jadyn said, shaking her head. "For you, acknowledging his presence _is_ flirting. Have you ever even talked to him?"

"Where have you been?! We fight 24/7!"

"No! I mean, like, a real conversation."

At this point, Narcissa finally poked her head out of the Dark Arts book she'd been reading to say, "No, they've been like this since they could talk. Trust me, I'm a witness."

"So you hate him with 'the passion of a trillion suns', but you've never even had a real conversation with him?"

Victoria huffed, "We've had conversations!"

"Like when? Give me an example." Jadyn was not backing down.

"Um… well…" Tori said, before getting distracted by Jadyn's smirk. "Just let me think!" Tori shot at her. "Well… he stole my crayon once, and then we contemplated the meaning of life?"

Jadyn sighed, yet again. "I just can't understand why you hate him so much. He's handsome, friends with James—"

"I feel animosity towards him because he _thinks_ he's handsome, he's friends with James, there _was_ that crayon incident, he always used to pull my hair, he pulls pranks on me and embarrases me any chance he gets, and then there's that minor fact that he's a _Gryffindor_ for Merlin's sake! Come on! I get that you don't buy into most of those prejudices, but you can at least understand my hatred. We're rivals. Both our families have been in Slytherin as long as I can remember, and he just deserts all of us. And for what? He's a blood trator now. Barely even part of the Black family."

"Wow. Animosity! Big word alert!"

"Were you even paying attention to anything I just said?"

"Yeah, but all you said was that you dislike him because of what house the sorting hat put him into. That's hardly fair."

"That's not the only reason!" Victoria shouted. The whole room turned to look, and she shrunk back into her seat awkwardly before lowering her voice to a loud whisper. "All you can see is that he's handsome, and a way to get to your 'true love'. Of course. Not only are you backstabbing unsupportive best friend, you're also a true Slytherin." After saying this, Tori felt a tugging, and slowly started to rise up out of her chair.

"And of course now you're planning on making a dramatic exit." Jadyn said, rolling her eyes.

"It's not me!"

"What do you mean it's not you?" Narcissa asked, her attention now fully on Tori.

"I feel like something's pulling at me." Now she had both arms clutching at the chair, as she struggled to move back towards the direction of her friends. She was pulled away, and grabbed at the table nearest her. Narcissa began to laugh.

"Cissy! It's not funny!" Tori snapped.

"Yeah, it is." She replied. "Because I know what's pulling you."

"What is it?" Tori asked.

"It's the charm my idiot cousin put on you when you agreed to the bet. See, this is why you don't do stupid things."

The look on Victoria Vance's face was priceless as the moment of realization hit her and she started even more frantically grabbing at things. "There is no way," She said, falling to the floor, "That I am ever going to" She started sliding across the floor, "Kiss that stupid," she hit the door, "Arrogant," she balled up her arms, refusing to open the door, "Son of a—" And at that, her fingers loosened and she opened the door and and stepped out of it, door slamming behind her.

"Well obviously he's not _that _stupid, if he could beat her at a charms test, _and_ manage a spell like that." Narcissa said, returning to her book, and curling her legs up on the seat next to her.

OoOoOoO

One second she was swearing to herself and her friends that she would never, ever kiss Sirius Black, and the next minute she was racing towards him as he waited in an empty classroom after hours, long after they were supposed to be asleep. It was 11:50 at night, and she now fully understood what he meant when he said that she'd come to him before midnight. She should have known he wouldn't let her back out. Magically binding charms… of course. And then, suddenly, she was standing in front of him, and he was whispering "I told you so" in her ear. Then, before she could stop herself, her lips were on his and for some reason that she would never, ever be able to put into words, she actually… enjoyed it.

Victoria Vance was enjoying kissing Sirius Black.

It had to have been because his lips were so warm, and he had to have eaten chocolate recently and she should _not_ be thinking about his lips or what they taste like because she should be pulling away right about now because she's held her side of the deal, and no one specified how long the kiss should be, but for some reason she couldn't pull away and it had nothing to do with a charm. She didn't mean to deepen the kiss, and she absolutely didn't mean for his tongue to be anywhere near the inside of her mouth, but fa few minutes she knew exactly why all the girls loved Black, and she completely forgot the time he stole her crayons or pulled her hair or ran around the castle waving around her underpants. His arms were around her, and his hand was slowly massaging her back as they kissed, and her brain was thinking in run-on-sentences and everything felt so completely right. But this wasn't right. This was not right. She was _not supposed to be doing this_.

And just like that it was over, but oddly enough, she wasn't the one who had pushed away. Without saying a word, Sirius Black turned around and sauntered away, without saying another word to her, and Tori was left standing alone in the hallways wondering what on earth just happened.

Merlin, she hated it when he sauntered.

* * *

**A/N: Well, as you might have noticed, I started writing this chapter, like, 4 months ago right after my last update and just now finished… Skills right here. Anyways, I've basically sat myself down and refused to get up until I finished. Considering I'm writing this Authors note before I've finished, it still might not be done for another few months. Ahhhh writers block! **

**YES! I FINISHED GUYS! Several months in the making, and I finished this chapter! Hooray! It really shouldn't have been this hard to write… Anyways, if you've still stuck with me all this time then let me know in a review and I'll personally thank each and every one of you and give you virtual cookies because your support really means a lot to me. :)**

**So ends the most confusing Authors Note of all time.**

**Lots of love!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


End file.
